Common Roots, Mutual Trust, Kindred Spirits
by Noble Voyager
Summary: Indeed, they feel each others' flame. Never will they stop it from burning inside because of the tight bond they will never hide.


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Okay. This is my second attempt to write a fanfiction for Fullmetal Alchemist. This time, I used a different genre, which is poetry. I love writing poems. I love the rhythm and the music of the words make. So, what gave me the inspiration to write? I was reading a poem my classmate made last school year and I got very inspired. And I thought, I could probably make one dedicated to the relationship and journey of the Elric Brothers of FMA.

Honestly, Fullmetal Alchemist is by far the most inspiring anime I've ever watched. I was amazed with the tight bond Edward and Alphonse have. They would give up their lives just to save and protect each other. Their love for one another is very inspiring. The journey they have been through was a very difficult challenge that they have to face but with their dedication to one another, they finished the race.

So, here is what I've done. Once again, I am new here in . It's already been a month since I first joined. I'm very open with advices, feedbacks and anything you would like to tell me under the sun. I would very much appreciate it if you read and review my stories so that I know what to improve as a writer.

"**Common Roots, Mutual Trust, Kindred Spirits"**

That radiant smile of their mother slowly fades away

As their hands gripped hers tightly; they wanted her to stay

Her love – so strong and never fails

But that sweet face is starting to pail

Her warmth – fills their home gracefully

But it now departs with the wind peacefully

As the tears of her two loved ones start to shed

They buried these memories that will remain dead

"_This is all my fault!" _the abrasive Edward cried

Vindictiveness started to fill his eyes

Having such a fiery love for his beautiful mother

He never wanted to let her go; he wouldn't even bother

The calm and kindhearted Alphonse cooled him down

Before he would even reach his breakdown

"_I'm always here," _his little brother said

Ed suddenly realized that; and a tear starts to shed

Their spirits completely sagged in the rain

When will they ever find an end to this pain?

If they could see her radiant smile once more

They would embrace and embrace her to the core

Then one day, the storm has finally come to an end

They have sufferings that they are willing to amend

As the sun illuminated their spirits, minds, and hearts

They slowly let of the past; a new chapter they will start

The cry of Edward's heart was the same as Al's

For they both have compassion; they are truly pals!

It isn't long enough until they have finally seen

That they are truly brothers to see

The soil they planted a seed on was watered by their sweats

Because of faithful brotherhood, a fresh and rich fruit they will get

They may be difference in some aspects if you look at it

But they have common roots, mutual trust, and kindred spirits

Indeed, they feel each other's flame

They carry it with them without any shame

Never will they stop it from burning inside

This is the tight bond that they will never hide

The love grew so strong just like a sword

Giving their all in the battlefield as a sense of honor

Through these times of pain, they will make it

Each other is in their hearts where it began to lit

"_We have to keep moving forward," _have always been their words

The complete dedication and determination will always be secured

Dying and shedding blood for the sake of each other

Is something martyrs would do for their fellow brother

They will run until they finish the race

This has been their journey of faith and grace

Because of the love so deep, they started to feel

The warm embrace of their mother; it felt so real

**Author's Note: **Compared to my first fanfiction, I think this one is better. I enjoyed writing this very much and I hope everyone of you will like it as well. Please read and review! I appreciate it very much! Thank you for taking your time in reading my stories. :)


End file.
